Hati-hati dengan Orang Asing!
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Siapapun dia, kamu harus waspada dengan orang yang tak dikenal. Sekalipun dia seorang polisi.


"Bagaimana, Tanaka?" Sudah lebih dari tiga kali Akashi menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Dan sudah tiga kali lebih pula Tanaka menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam lirih, "Belum, tuan muda,"

Akashi kembali merogoh kantung celananya untuk sekedar memeriksa handphone keluaran terbarunya. Apa yang ia lihat di layar handphone tak ada perubahan sama sekali sejak satu jam berlalu. Tak aneh memang mengingat keberadaan mereka yang cukup jauh dari ibu kota. Bahkan belum ada satu pun mobil yang lewat semenjak mereka terhenti disana.

"Tch, masih tak ada sinyal," Akashi mendecih tak suka. Sang supir hanya diam, setia dari tadi mendengarkan gerutuan sang tuan muda.

"Mungkin kita perlu bantuan warga terdekat," akhirnya ia berujar. Tapi tuan mudanya menggeleng –tak menyetujui usulnya.

"Tak akan sempat," sambil melirik lagi, kali ini ke arah jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Di tengah keputus-asaannya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara mesin mobil menuju ke arahnya sambil membunyikan klakson nyaring beberapa kali. Akashi memincing ke sebuah mobil sedan kepolisian yang baru saja berhenti tepat di depannya. Kaca mobil terbuka secara otomatis. Seorang polisi dengan kulit gelap muncul dari dalam.

"Perlu bantuan?"

.

.

.

' **Hati-hati dengan Orang Asing!'**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pairing : Aomine x Akashi**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, TYPOS, GAJE, M/M**

 **A/N : Dipersembahkan untuk Rin-san sebagai sogokan yang waktu itu ngambek di group. Maafin saya ya Rin-san.**

.

.

.

Seorang pria menongolkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil. Memperlihatkan sosoknya yang ganteng tapi mesum. Suara berat nan rendah khas pria dewasa bergendang di telinga Akashi. Pria itu menampilkan senyuman ramahnya, tapi menurut Akashi lebih cocok dengan senyuman mesum. Pikiran Akashi terbagi menjadi dua. Antara ingin menceritakan musibah yang baru menimpanya, atau mendiamkannya dan mencari korban lain untuk ia mintai bantuan.

"Mobilnya mogok ya, mas?" belum sempat Akashi menjawab pertanyaan pria itu, sang polisi sudah mengetahuinya. Akashi sempat ragu, tapi akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Perlu tumpangan? Mas mau menuju kemana?" pemuda dim itu kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Tokyo," singkat, jelas, dan padat.

"Ohh, kebetulan saya juga ingin kesana. Mungkin anda mau bareng?"

Akashi menolehkan kepalanya ke supirnya. Sang supir mengangguk mantap –tentu saja ia akan memperbolehkan tuannya untuk pergi. Daripada ia harus berjam-jam mendengarkan gerutuan tuannya.

"Pergilah tuan. Bukankah tuan ada pertemuan penting dengan tuan besar? Biar saya tetap disini berjaga hingga bantuan datang," bagaimana pun harga mobil Akashi bisa mencapai 5 milyar. Tak mungkin ia meninggalkan mobil itu sendiri disini dan ikut dengan tuannya kembali ke Tokyo. Jika mobil itu hilang, gaji sampai ia mati pun tak akan mampu mencukupi biaya ganti ruginya.

Akashi terlihat sedikit ragu untuk masuk ke dalam mobil ketika pintu mobil sudah dibukakan oleh pemiliknya. Awalnya ia mau memilih duduk di kursi belakang saja. Tapi rasanya kok nggak sopan ya.

.

.

"Siapa namanya?" baru ketemu sudah ngajak kenalan saja. Itulah Aomine Daiki.

"Akashi Seijuurou," Akashi memandang ke arah luar jendela. Bagaimana pun ia harus tetap waspada. Bisa saja ia akan terhipnotis ketika matanya saling bertatapan. Meskipun ia seorang polisi, belum pasti ia bukan seorang penjahat.

"Saya Aomine Daiki," _saya nggak nanya namamu._

"Ke Tokyo karena ada keperluan atau memang tinggal disana?" mulai deh kepo. Akashi memutar bola matanya bosan. Apakah mengintrogasi orang sudah merupakan nafas seorang polisi? Asal tahu saja, ia bukan seorang penjahat.

"Dua-duanya,"

"Saya juga tinggal di Tokyo. Hanya saja saya sedang dinas beberapa hari ini disini," Aomine bercerita. Entah Akashi mendengarkan atau tidak. Ia lebih memilih melihat pemandangan di luar dari pada melihat wajah hitamnya.

"Umur kamu berapa?" Aomine bertanya lagi. Sepertinya ia kepo berat. "Sudah punya pacar belum?"

Kening Akashi berkerut. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa semakin lama pertanyaannya semakin privasi?

"Dua puluh tahun. Belum punya. Dan saya masih **normal** ," Akashi menambahi jawaban yang tak Aomine tanya pada kalimat terakhirnya. Raut muka Aomine terlihat kecewa.

Daripada polisi itu terus menginterogasinya. Akashi memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidur. Kepalanya ia senderkan di bangku mobil sedang badannya ia hadapkan membelakangi pemuda dim itu. Sambil menyetir, Aomine sesekali melirik pemuda yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Sayang Akashi tak menghadap padanya. Kalau iya kan Aomine bisa melihat wajah tidur Akashi terus dia foto dan dijadikan wallpaper handphonenya.

.

.

"Kok berhenti?" Akashi yang sedari tadi pura-pura tidur langsung membuka matanya begitu merasakan mobil yang ia tumpangi berhenti. Akashi mendelik pada orang di sebelahnya meminta penjelasan.

"Saya ngantuk, Akashi. Mau ngopi dulu biar greget," niat awal sih Aomine mau meraba-raba Akashi sebentar mumpung dia lagi tidur. Eh ternyata Akashi langsung bangun. Kayaknya niatnya harus ditahan sebentar dulu deh.

"Ayok, ikut. Nanti ditraktir deh," ujar Aomine ketika Akashi masih duduk di bangku sebelah kemudi. Manik heterochromenya masih menatap awas pada pemuda dim yang membukakan pintu untuknya bagaikan seorang tuan putri.

Akashi menapakkan kakinya dan bangkit dari duduk manisnya di kursi mobil. Mengacuhkan uluran tangan sang polisi padanya. Membiarkan tangan pemuda dim itu menangkap angin kosong. Aomine hanya tersenyum miris. Bukan pertama kalinya memang ia diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Kau jalan duluan," Akashi memerintah. Menunggu Aomine untuk berjalan melewatinya dan membimbingnya masuk ke dalam kedai makanan di pinggiran jalan.

Aomine memilih kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan samping jendela. Jadi kalau dia merasa canggung dengan pemuda bersurai merah itu ia bisa berpura-pura melihat ke arah luar. Aomine menarik kursi untuk Akashi. Mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk duduk lebih dulu kemudian ia menarik kursi yang ada di seberangnya untuk ia duduki sendiri.

"Mau pesan apa? Disini _self service_. Kau mau ikut memesan atau mau tunggu disini biar aku yang memesannya?"

"Aku tak lapar. Aku lelah. Aku ingin cepat menyelesaikan urusan hari ini,"

"Oke, kalau begitu kupesankan teh saja ya?"

"Terserah,"

Aomine melesat mengantri menuju meja pemesanan. Baru kali ini ia mengalami kejadian memberikan tumpangan pada seseorang malah bernasib sial. Tugas para polisi memang melayani masyarakat. Tapi nggak kayak begini juga caranya.

Akashi mengecek handphonenya kembali ketika Aomine masih memesan makanannya. Masih tak ada sinyal. Apa segitu pedalamannya tempat tinggal clientnya hari ini hingga ia tak memiliki sinyal. Sudah lelah menemui client, ia masih harus datang kembali ke kantor menemui ayahnya yang baru pulang dari Hongkong untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Penting untuk ayahnya, bukan untuk dia.

"Ehem," Aomine berdeham –menyadarkan Akashi yang terlihat melamun– sambil membawa nampan dengan dua cangkir putih di atasnya. Ia meletakkan cangkir berisi teh di depan Akashi dan meletakkan cangkir yang satu lagi di depannya. Nampan yang ia bawa ia geser ke tepi meja kemudian ia kembali mengambil duduk berhadapan dengan Akashi. Aomine menyeruput kopi yang masih mengepul sedikit demi sedikit sedang Akashi terlihat belum mau menyentuh teh di depannya.

Akashi tak boleh percaya dengan orang asing yang baru ditemuinya. Itu adalah pesan sang ibunda seminggu sebelum kematiannya. Bahkan ayahnya yang galak pun selalu memperingati Akashi untuk selalu waspada dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya.

Akashi masih menatap teh di depannya. Menatap teh tak berdosa penuh curiga. Bisa jadi teh ini sudah dicampurkan _aphrodisiac_ sebelum diberikan kepadanya. Orang jahat selalu begitu 'kan?

"Kok nggak diminum?" Aomine bertanya heran. Ia sudah menghabiskan hampir separuh isi cangkir itu. Tapi pemuda di depannya sama sekali belum meneguk tehnya. Bahkan menyentuh cangkir dengan ujung jarinya pun tidak.

"Tenang, nggak diberi racun kok,"Aomine berujar ketika sadar Akashi sedikit menaruh curiga padanya.

Akashi tak menanggapi perkataan Aomine. Tapi ia menyendok teh di depannya dengan sendok kecil dan mengarahkannya ke depan wajah Aomine. Gestur tubuhnya menuntut Aomine untuk membuka mulutnya. Aomine menurut. Ia pikir Akashi ingin bertingkah manis padanya.

Akashi meneliti sosok di depannya beberapa detik. Ketika tidak terjadi apa-apa pada sosok di depannya, barulah ia mau menyeruput teh itu pelan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Aomine bertanya di sela-sela Akashi menyeruput tehnya.

"... Ini terlalu manis, Om."

"Kan kayak kamu,"

Hah? Apa tadi? Ia digombali? Lancang sekali dia.

.

"Mau langsung pergi?" Aomine bertanya ketika isi cangkir mereka sudah sama-sama kosong.

"Tunggu sebentar," Akashi beranjak dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke kamar mandi,"

"Perlu kutemani?" Aomine menawarkan. Otak mesumnya mendesak keluar. Kalau membunuh orang tak berdosa mungkin Akashi sudah membunuh polisi mesum di depannya dengan guntingnya dari tadi.

"Mungkin saja perlu bantuan untuk menurunkan relesting celana,"

 _Twitch._ Dahi Akashi berkedut. Baru kali ini ia menemui orang semesum dia.

"Maaf, saya bisa sendiri. Om tunggu saja di mobil,"

"Ah, sayang sekali," ekspresi Aomine kembali kecewa.

.

.

Mobil kembali berjalan. Akashi kembali melanjutkan kegiatan pura-pura tidurnya. Bagaimana pun ia malas jika harus lama-lama berinteraksi dengan pemuda di sebelahnya. Tapi lama kelamaan ia jadi tidur beneran.

Mobil baru berjalan sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Aomine sudah melajukan mobilnya ke pom bensin terdekat. Sambil mengantrikan mobilnya mengisi bensin, Aomine kembali mencuri-curi pandang ke pemuda di sebelahnya. Nafasnya terlihat lebih teratur, berbeda dengan tidur yang sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba tangannya terjulur untuk mengelus surai merah yang nampak halus itu. Ia juga mengusap kening pemuda itu pelan. Sebuah keinginan pun muncul untuk mencium kening pemuda tersebut. Tapi sayang, antrian mobil di depannya sudah selesai yang artinya ia harus kembali melajukan mobilnya ke depan untuk mengisi bahan bakar.

Akashi membuka kelopak matanya. Dirinya terbangun karena merasakan AC mobil mati karena mesin mobil tak menyala. Ia kembali merasakan mobil yang ia tumpangi berhenti –lagi.

 _Apa lagi kali ini? Mau ngopi lagi? Hei, yang benar saja._ Entah mengapa Akashi merasakan kalau polisi itu sengaja mengulur waktunya untuk tiba di Tokyo.

"Maaf ya, jadi mengganggu tidurmu," Aomine kembali lagi masuk ke dalam mobil setelah selesai dengan urusannya. Mesin mobil kembali ia nyalakan.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Om"

"Ngomong-ngomong, dari tadi kamu manggil saya Om terus. Kita ini seumuran loh," Aomine membuka fakta yang Akashi sendiri sulit percaya. Mukanya tak terlihat seperti anak muda soalnya.

"Oh, maaf. Kalau begitu kupanggil Daiki saja ya," Akashi mencoba mengakrabkan diri meskipun hatinya enggan.

"Kalau kamu panggil saya Daiki, saya boleh juga dong panggil kamu Sei–" pembicaraan Aomine terpaksa terhenti ketika ia merasakan benda dingin menyentuh lehernya.

"Loh, kok kamu bawa-bawa gunting?" keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuh gelap pemuda itu.

"Kebetulan saja nyelip di kantung celana saya. Kenapa?"

"Eh –nggak apa-apa sih. Guntingnya boleh diturunin dari leher saya nggak?"

Akashi tersenyum kalem. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan apa yang dilakukannya. "Tapi setelah itu jalannya yang ngebut ya. Saya sudah tak punya banyak waktu lagi,"

Aomine mengangguk cepat. Menyetujui permintaan Akashi.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya," Akashi sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Begini-begini ia masih punya sopan santun.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar. Kita belum tukaran nomor handphone loh. Siapa tahu mobil kamu mogok dan butuh tumpangan saya lagi,"

"Nggak usah repot-repot. Lainkali saya akan naik taksi saja," _nggak sudi saya diantar dua kali olehmu!_

"Kalau alamat email bagaimana?" Aomine mencoba menawar.

"Maaf ya Daiki, saya masih ada urusan mendadak. Permisi," cepat-cepat Akashi melangkah pergi dan masuk ke dalam kantornya. Bisa bahaya kalau ia terlalu lama dengannya. Di dalam ruang kerjanya, ternyata sang ayah sudah ada di dalam sedang duduk cantik di sofa menunggu kedatangannya sedari tadi sambil membaca koran.

"Seijuurou, ayah sudah menunggumu dari tadi," sang ayah langsung berdiri ketika anaknya tiba di ruangan. Ia mempersilahkan sang anak untuk duduk terlebih dahulu mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak.

"Jadi, ada apa ayah?" Akashi tak mau bertele-tele. Ia sudah capek hari ini. Capek batin juga capek fisik.

"Begini, ada sesuatu yang ingin ayah tunjukkan ke kamu," sang ayah membuka tas hitam di sampingnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah map coklat persegi panjang.

"Tentang perjodohan yang ayah bilang beberapa minggu yang lalu? Kan aku sudah bilang akan menyetujui apapun keputusan ayah,"

"Iya, ayah tahu. Tapi setidaknya kamu harus melihat calonmu dulu. Mungkin saja kalau kalian bertemu di jalan kalian bisa saling sapa," Akashi Masaomi memberikan map coklat tadi ke anaknya. Akashi membuka map itu tanpa minat.

Hanya membukanya saja 'kan? Setelah itu dia boleh pulang?

Kening Akashi berkerut. Ekspresinya sekarang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Orang di dalam foto tersebut entah kenapa terasa familiar. Mukanya mirip seperti polisi mesum yang ditemuinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Orang di foto itu yang akan menjadi tunanganmu minggu depan," lanjut sang ayah.

"... Ayah," Akashi menutup mapnya. Wajahnya terlihat suram. Aura hitam langsung menguar dari tubuhnya, "Boleh aku memilih _Harakiri_ saja?"

.

.

.

~ FIN ~


End file.
